Stay
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Draco looks through his photo album, remembering the moments he shared with his boyfriend, and came to a conclusion. He'd like him to stay


**Stay**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: Draco looks through his photo album, remembering the moments he shared with his boyfriend, and came to a conclusion. He'd like him to stay

Warning: OOCness, no-magic AU

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: I don't know if I've said this or not, but my little sister is absolutely obsessed with Taylor Swift, following her new singles and such. Early today she made me listen to the "never getting back together", "trouble", and this "Stay Stay Stay", which is quite cute, I guess. I looked up the lyrics and decided to write a pseudo-songfic based on it.

Yes, yes, I know, I haven't been active much lately. November is my exam month so as you can expect, I can't spare much time for other stuffs. Also, I participated in NaNoWriMo, so I spent most of my time writing for that instead... but anyway~

Hope you enjoy!

**Stay Stay Stay**

Draco sat in his bed, flipping through a photo album he had just recently made with the help of his mother. She had just shown him her photo album, filled with pictures of when she was still an infant, up to the time she got married, pictures of when Draco was still an infant, and up until now. She encouraged him to make one of his own and promised to share his baby pictures with him.

So far, it was mostly filled with family pictures, as well as pictures of him and his boyfriend.

Yes, boyfriend. His mother had been pretty accepting of it, and although it took longer for his father, he accepted the fact eventually. Harry Potter was a sweet guy that everyone would love to date, and Draco smiled to himself as he browsed through the pictures.

Of course, not all of his memories with Harry were good ones. They do fight, a lot. It was a bad habit of Harry's to make him mad, because he thought Draco was cute when he was mad. Draco chuckled; yeah right, but that thought had started an avalanche of memories, and Draco sat back in nostalgia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Screw you, Potter!" Draco shouted as he threw his mobile phone at Harry's head and was a tad disappointed when Harry ducked and it hit the wall instead._

"_Draco, calm—"_

"_No!" Draco shouted. "This is what, the thirteenth time!? You said you wouldn't screw such a simple thing up again! You were late almost an hour, you jerk!"_

"_Honey, I was—"_

"_You were out with Weasley!" Draco kept shouting. "And you had the gall to not tell me!"_

"_But I—"_

"_Never mind," Draco said with an angry huff. "I don't want to talk about it now."_

_Draco plopped himself on his bed and turned to face the wall so that his back was to Harry. He hugged his pillow to his chest and closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of his bedroom door opening and closing, but it never came. He opened one eye and glanced around only to see Harry sitting on his chair, a soppy smile on his face._

"_What are you staring at, you berk!?"_

_Harry had stayed until Draco fell asleep, because although the blonde would never admit it, having someone he trusted in his room made him feel safe and allowed him to fall asleep faster._

_The next morning, right before his first class, Draco called Harry to meet up so they could talk it out. His mother told him that fights should not be left unresolved, so every time he got into a fight with Harry, he would make sure that they talk it out after._

_Harry had turned up ten minutes early, and if Draco was uncharacteristically gleeful that he was at least trying to make amends for his punctuality problems, he didn't show it._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"_Yes, yes, you've told me about how unfair your boss is treating you," Draco deadpanned as he held the phone receiver to his ear. Really, he couldn't understand why Michael kept calling him to whine and complain although they weren't dating anymore._

_All of his exes were like that; always whining and complaining to Draco but never taking the time to listen to him when he needed to vent. Only Michael still called him although they broke up long ago, and truthfully Draco was starting to get annoyed. So much that he was considering changing his number or blocking Michael's number._

"_Hey, baby."_

"_Michael, I have to go," Draco said quickly into the receiver. "Harry's here. Okay? Bye."_

"_Who was that?" Harry asked curiously as he placed the bags of groceries on the kitchen countertop. They had been dating since sophomore year of high school, and when they were to go to college, they had moved in together; and Harry was the one doing all of the housework._

"_Michael," Draco said with a sigh. "Said something about his boss giving him the most boring work or something like that."_

_Harry chuckled. "Should I be jealous that you're still in close contact with your ex?"_

"_Are you serious?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes. "I was tempted to send him to a childcare!"_

_Harry laughed and walked over to ruffle Draco's hair affectionately, making the blonde send him dirty looks as he tried to fix his hair. "Don't be so mean."_

_Draco humphed and looked the other way, refusing to look at Harry._

"_Oh, come now, love," Harry said softly, touching Draco's jaw tenderly. "You know you're too cute when you're mad."_

"_Screw you, Potter," Draco said as he shook his head. "Men are not cute."_

"_Then you're an exception," Harry said playfully, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you."_

"_I know."_

"_Do you love me too?"_

"_Why do you think I'm here?"_

_Harry chuckled and went off to the kitchen to start making dinner. Draco watched him with a smile._

_Of course he loved his man. He gave Draco no choice but to._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Draco first met Harry in an embarrassing situation. He had just dumped his boyfriend and the bitter boy had spread false rumours about him that caused the whole school to gossip about him, whispering and pointing whenever he was around. The gossip became more and more outrageous until he was branded a homeless prostitute who stayed with a couple who kept him for a threesome._

_He was sitting at the backyard, leaning against the wall of the school building and crying his eyes out when Harry walked past and saw him. Ever the hero, the bespectacled-boy had sat beside Draco without saying anything, offering his silent support, and Draco appreciated it. After two hours of staying like that, Draco finally told him what happened._

_It felt good, telling someone who didn't know you of your problems. Maybe that was why a lot of men told bartenders of their problems, he figured. The next day, the gossip had stopped and Draco was surprised, because he didn't think high school gossip could stop overnight like that._

_He found out the reason much later when he heard that Harry had gotten into detention for picking a fight with Hansel, Draco's ex who had spread the false rumours. He had asked the student body which one Hansel Johannson was, and proceeded to punch him in the face without warning._

"_Are you an idiot?" Draco asked as he stood in front of Harry who was gingerly nursing his broken knuckle. "Why would you do that?"  
_

"_Because he's a jerk and he deserves it?" Harry asked, pouting and giving Draco the puppy dog eyes._

"_Oh, no, no, no!" Draco shouted, quickly looking away. "Don't give me that look!"_

_Ever since that day, they had befriended each other. By the end of the school year, they had become really good friends, and three months into the next school year, they started dating, much to the relief of Pansy and Narcissa, who were glad that Draco finally found a decent boy to date._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"_I want to be a chef when I graduate," Harry said. "A pastry chef, or just a chef. I really like cooking, been doing that since I was small. My mother is not the best cook, but she always made cooking seem fun. I know that it's not going to be all fun and games when I do it professionally, but I want to do it."_

"_That's nice," Draco said. "I'm not so sure what I want to be after I graduate."_

"_Well, what do you like to do?" Harry asked._

"_I read, mostly. Sometimes fictions, sometimes non-fictions. I find them interesting," Draco admitted. "Um, when I was little, I used to play the violin. I stopped when I was twelve."_

"_That's a shame," Harry said. "You'd be good at it, I'm sure."_

_Draco smiled at him. "I dropped the violin and the fingerboard broke," he explained. "The side was also broken so the sound came out wrong. I stopped playing since."_

_Draco supposed he really shouldn't be surprised when Harry gifted him a beautiful, handmade violin for his birthday. A friend of his father was a maestro, apparently, and agreed to make the violin. However, because the process took a long time, Harry had to wait for Draco's birthday before he could give it to him._

_Aside from talking about their dreams, they also talked about their hopes and their fears. What scared them when they were children, what they wanted out of their life in the future. They spent hours upon hours talking and getting to know each other, and Draco was flattered that Harry bothered to remember them._

_They've been supporting each other's dreams since then. Draco would always come around to taste Harry's creations, praising or criticizing them, while Harry would stay and read or relax while listening to Draco playing the violin, and commenting on what could be done better._

_The tradition continued years and years later, even after they lived together, and Draco couldn't ask for more._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Draco was snapped out of his reverie when the front door opened and Harry walked in, announcing his arrival. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend and placed the album down on the coffee table before walking off to greet Harry.

"Hey, biscuit," Harry greeted as he grinned at Draco and leaned down to press a kiss on his lips. "How was your day?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Draco asked as he shook his head in disbelief. "Mine's boring. How was yours?"

"Okay, I suppose," Harry said with a shrug. "I'll start dinner in a few."

"I ordered takeouts tonight," Draco said. "It's too late already for you to cook."

"Well—"

"No, you deserve a break from time to time," Draco said as he kissed Harry to shut him up. "Maybe teach me how to cook so I can cook for you for a change during days like these."

Harry gave him a winning smile and Draco rolled his eyes. "Aw, my biscuit is spoiling me."

"You know that's a stupid nickname, right?"

"Hey?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"How would you feel if we make our relationship... more long-term?" Harry asked nervously, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Draco stared at Harry questioningly, wondering what he meant, but then he began wondering something else. How would he feel to spend more time with Harry?

Well, he loved all these times they hung out together, be it at home or outside, and he could see himself spending time with Harry all the time for a long time to come.

"I'd... like that," Draco said softly. "I'd like that very much."

"Really?" Harry's nervous grin was quickly replaced with a very wide one, and he looked at Draco hopefully.

Draco chuckled. "Yes, yes I would."

"Oh, that's a relief," Harry said with a sigh. He then fished around in his coat pocket and took out a small, black box. "That means now I can ask you this. Um, Draco Lucius Malfoy, sweetest and most adorable person I've ever met, would you do the honour of marrying me?"

Draco burst out laughing. "Potter, that is the _most_ horrible proposal, ever!"

"Well, but it got something precious for me," Harry said with a grin. "You."

"You're cheesy."

"But you like it."

"Yeah," Draco said, his smile soft as he accepted Harry's embrace and leaned into it. He sighed, content to be where he was. Who would have thought that a spur of the moment thing, telling a complete stranger about how much of a jerk your ex was, could lead him to this?

But he would have it no other way. He's loved Harry for quite some time now, and although the prat liked to make him mad because he claimed it made Draco look adorable, he really liked the thought of them both staying.

Staying right where they belong.

**End Story**

Hope you enjoyed that :D if you do, do leave a comment coz I'm a comment whore :P

To anyone who's wondering how I came with Harry's pet name "biscuit" for Draco, it's like this. I know a Swedish guy from an online game of some sorts. I was talking to him about original pet names, unlike honey, hun, sweetie, and the likes. He then said, what about biscuit? I asked him what that meant, then he told me that there's a Swedish pick up line that if translated to English, roughly becomes "Hey there biscuit, what are you doing standing there and crumbling?" xD

Apparently, the word for biscuit and crumbling are both pet names, kind of, in the original language, and so, that's why Harry called Draco biscuit :P


End file.
